Minor Contempt
by SunilaMoon
Summary: A young Integra heads into the cellars to deal with her stubborn pet. Slight AxI oneshot, R&R please.


Integra stormed down to the cellars, pistol in hand, and rather irate from what transpired several minutes ago. The usual fit of yelling, screaming, roaring, shooting, paper weight chucking, and resolve... But unfortunately, this time the resolving of problems had yet to occur.

It had been over one year since she unlocked the steel door of the dungeons, and accidently revived the creature inside, and since then it had been a fight for control between them. At age fifteen Integra had yet to enjoy the normal teenage life. She lacked friends, she'd never went to any parties, she'd never kissed a young man, she didn't even have a chance to listen to music and her interest in fashion had faded fast. And now she was holding a silver loaded gun in one hand, while using the other to grasp her scraped shoulder. Things had _never_ gotten this bad before. She slammed open the door to his cell, only to find him sitting in his chair, sipping a glass that appeared to be red wine, but she knew better.

"Well...Good afternoon... _My master_..." He said in a rather bitter and sarcastic tone, lifting his drink in the air, as if to toast her arrival. He took one drink and finished up the glass, setting it down on the table, and resting his hands on his crossed legs.

"...Yes, What do you want then, _my dear master_." He said, his tone had been getting more and more mocking in the recent weeks.

"You know damn well what this is about!" She snapped, marching across the room, and knocking his table over onto the floor.

He stared at the table and the broken glasses and bottles on the floor, then turned his ruby eyes over to the angry young woman infront of him.

"...Why is it that you're armed, master?" he asked, nonchalantly as she put the pistol to his head. "Oh..." he said with a smile, "...That's why."

"You attacked your master! That is strong offense, Alucard! How dare you?!"

She demanded, keeping her finger on the trigger.

"Oh Integra, you would _never_ kill me, and you know that." He spoke, continuing to toy with her.

"...I demand an answer, Alucard."

He chuckled. "I did not _attack_ you, I just threw an object that happened to collide with you."

She gritted her teeth, pushing the gun against his skull, but after a moment pulled back. "Alright... Why don't we try and handle this in a more civilized matter?"

The vampire yawned, and looked up at her again. "Yes... Go on."

She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words... "It may sound foolish to you, but I would really like to understand you more so that-"

"So that you can predict my moves easier?"

She glared at him for interrupting, even though he was completely right. She sighed and walked over to his coffin, sitting down on the lid, and setting the gun next to her. "...Will you be willing to give me some normal answers, or is a drug out game of twenty questions more your cup of tea?"

A sick grin spread up his mouth, his razor teeth shining. "What makes you so sure I will comply to your request?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Because I_order_ it, slave." She said, in a very commanding tone. He stood up, chuckling, and leaned down over his table, shuffling through the broken bottles for anything salvageable. Finally, he picked up a half shattered bottle that still had some blood and wine in the bottom, and took a swig of it.

"Alright, then." He mumbled, sitting back down into his chair in far too casual of a matter.

_Damn, he's impossible._

"Yes master, I'll answer any stupid question that pops into your foolish little mind..."

She scowled, adjusting her skirt for a moment, and thinking... This seemed easier then she expected...She could at least ask some good questions, when would this opportunity pop up again...?

She bit her lip, then finally blurted out "Where the hell did you get that hat, anyway..?"

He glanced over at her, surprised by the question.

"...Its my hat..." he muttered, taking it off and holding it closer to him. "Not any of my masters business..."

She stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Alright...I stole it from someone when I was leaving london."

She thought for a moment "Leaving london when?" she asked.

He groaned and rolled his head back, soon locking eyes with her.

"...When I was attempting to get the hell out of this godforsaken country before your great grandfathers caught up with me, thats when!" He growled, rapping his finger on the arm rest. "...and you aswell as I know that the question has nothing to do with learning my motives!" He muttered, then took another drink.

Integra swallowed and adjusted her skirt again, inching abit closer to her pistol. "Oh. Alright then... Well...Do you like it here?" She said sheepishly, realizing too late how stupid the question came out.

He burst into uncontrolled hysterics, she noticed blood and saliva fly from his mouth, before he finally settled back down, though his cruel grin was still wide as before.

"Ohhh yes, master. I _love_ it here. I loved that nice refreshing burst of agony as Van Helsing drove his stake through me, I simply adored my hours, days, weeks, and years imprisoned. Oh yes, and the experimentation has also been a gleeful experience, Ohh especially dissections...They're so much better while one is still conscious..." he chuckled once more, the sarcastic sting never leaving his tone. "...and your father, what a _good_,_noble_ man... especially when he was-"

Integra stood suddenly, backhanding him across the face. The room was deathly silent for a moment, until he lifted his head up again, facing her.

"...and you... You're just an interesting piece of work as well..."

She tightened her grip on the gun. "Leave my father out of this, Alucard."

He parted his lips smirking like a cheshire cat. "Or what...my young master...Are you going to shoot me..?" He whispered, tauntingly, as his third eye watched her hand on the gun at all times. She was the most amusing master he'd had so far, and the bullets... My, she'd been trigger happy five times in the past month, didn't she realize they didn't hurt him yet?

He stood, dropping his bottle to the floor and looming over her.

"Unless some miraculous change occurred while I was locked away, I'm afraid that dear Arthur was nothing more then a pathetic drunk who focused far too much on his own... pleasures, than his career. He could not do a thing without guidance, he was a disgrace to your house, and I can only begin to assume that your dear mother was a w-"

Two gunshots rang through the dungeons, followed shortly after by sizzling, and agonized screams from the vampires mouth. Integra watched the creature fall to the floor in a quivering heap, and grasp at the bullet wounds in its head. The screaming finally died out, and changed to small whimpers as a pool of blood spread over the floor, and eventually he stopped moving altogether.

Integra dropped the gun and cringed at the sight. "A-alucard...?" That couldn't be enough to kill him...could it..?

She took a step forward and kneeled infront of him. "Alucard...are you...?" She slowly reached out her hand towards the limp vampire.

She received a low growl, somewhat like a cornered animal, in response, and drew back her hand quickly. "Right... So you're alive."

"...When... when.. did you...get...the silver...?" he choked out, and she could just barely notice he was shaking once more, though less then earlier.

"A few days ago...I guess I got smart." She said nervously, getting rather concerned over the state of her vampire.

He shuddered as she reached forward again, this time ignoring his growls, and laying a hand on his face, pulling his hair back from his eyes.

"...I'm sorry..?" She whispered, not sure how to react over this situation. He practically snarled, drawing away from her and dragging himself to his coffin, moaning over the two bullets still embedded in his skull.

"Alucard...I..."

He turned slowly, facing her again. "...Master... would it be... trouble... if we where to continue this talk...tomorrow...?"

Integra understood and drew back, picking up the gun off the floor and making her way to the door, but just as her hand ran over the handle she heard his voice once again, and turned. In this time he was already inside the coffin, and had its lid closed most of the way, keeping it cracked open to watch her. "...Master..?"

She stopped, but stood where she was. "Yes...?"

There was silence for what seemed like ages, until he found the right words.

"...I will not apologize to my master, I will not lie about my hatred for your father, nor for anyone else in your family...I do loath them all...but you're an exception..."

"...Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow...

"...Yes...despite your foolish behavior and complete lack of experience...I only have... _minor_ contempt for you..." He responded, silently closing the coffin lid.

_Fin_

**(( Yeah...as you can see this is before Integra became the Integra we know, and before she fully gained Alucards respect... Of course, in my mind, Alucard always liked her somewhat...yes...I've been on a writing spree recently... Is it just me, or do I knock Alucard around in EVERY fic I write? -glances at bleeding quivering vampire- Ehhh, eheh... anyway, as usual, what did you think? Reviews, jaa, thanku. ))**


End file.
